1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy storage device having a novel design with an educational purpose. The device is designed to store and hold children's toys and the like and is decorated to appear as an animal with a movable cover resembling an animal's head, a hollow lower portion resembling the animal's body, and a foot pedal resembling the animal's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available various types of storage devices for children's toys. It is desirable to provide a device of the character described that is uniquely decorated to help a young child learn to distinguish different parts of an animal such as the head and body and which will encourage the child to put away his toys by using the device for this purpose.